


Central City Hospital’s finest, and it’s biggest Flash fans

by phoneboxmug



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hospitals, Identity Reveal, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Secret Identity, Very Mild Whump, Very mild hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoneboxmug/pseuds/phoneboxmug
Summary: The Flash is injured and is taken to Central City Hospital. Georgia is a nurse and a huge Flash fan who is desperate to catch a glimpse of the scarlet speedster.Questionable hospital security, fangirls being fangirls, is it an identity reveal if no one recognises you?
Kudos: 33





	Central City Hospital’s finest, and it’s biggest Flash fans

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little story! I would say roughly season 3 setting but nothing to do with main story. I’m English so if there are any weird spelling/words/phrases - I’m sorry! Writing in Americanisms is impossible for me. I don’t explain where the rest of Team Flash is - I assume they were very busy doing something else very important.

Georgia’s shift started at 8 AM. She had dragged herself to Jitters just as it opened to grab herself and her fellow nurses some of the coffee shop's strongest blend. The TV was on, as usual, blaring out that morning’s top stories: 

“After a fire at the T.G. Textiles warehouse last night The Flash was seen being taken by the paramedics to Central City Hospital whereas of this morning he is still receiving treatment.” 

Georgia couldn’t believe her ears. The Flash was being treated at her hospital. Her hospital! Maybe if she was lucky she could catch a glimpse of the hero? She’d been living in Central City for a few months now and it seemed criminal for her not to have seen him with her own eyes yet. 

  
  


She burst through the doors of the nurse’s office trying to catch her breath.

“Is it true?” Georgia gasped “Is The Flash here?” 

Jane, the head nurse, took her coffee from Georgia and nodded. 

“Came in last night. His usual cohorts didn’t seem to be around to magic him away like usual. So our guys brought him here.” Jane said dryly - as was her way. Living in Central City meant nothing surprised her anymore. Apparently, not even Central City’s very own scarlet speedster being treated just feet away. 

Georgia handed Kate, the other nurse in the office, her coffee. 

“Want to go take a peek at him?” Kate asked with a cheeky eyebrow raise. 

Georgia tried to hide her excitement. Like many people in this city, she was a huge fan of The Flash. Iris West’s blog might as well be her home page. 

“Ladies.” Jane looked at them reproachfully “Remember your duty. He might seem like some celebrity to you but he is still just a young man in need of our care.”

“A young man!” gasped Georgia “So you saw his face?”

Jane just glowered at her. Georgia bit her lip guiltily. The Flash was well respected amongst emergency workers. His desire to keep his true identity a secret was also respected.

Kate drained the rest of her coffee and took Georgia by the hand, rescuing her from Jane’s stare of shame. It was a look every nurse had accidentally stumbled upon at some point in their careers at CCH. 

“Come on Georgia, it’s about time you started your shift.” Kate said cheerily and led Georgia out of the office. 

  
  


They marched briskly down one of the hospital’s many long corridors.

“You‘re still on from last night, right Kate?” Georgia asked almost jogging to keep in step with her friend and co-worker. 

“Yes I am.” replied Kate shortly. 

“Well…” prompted Georgia but she wasn’t biting. “Did you see them bring him in?” 

Kate shot her a knowing look, a smile playing on her lips. 

“You did!”

Kate nodded then suddenly pulled her into an empty examination room. She held Georgia’s shoulders and looked at her earnestly. 

“Georgia. His room is under police protection but I happen to be on pretty good terms with Doctor Phillips who’s been treating him. I could sneak you in but only if you absolutely promise to not tell anyone - ever!” 

“I promise!” Georgia was almost bouncing off the walls. Of course she would promise! She was obsessed with The Flash and just being in the same room as him would be more than enough for her. Kate nodded grinning mischievously.

“Come with me then.”

  
  


A little further down the corridor, Georgia spotted the cop sitting outside one of the private rooms. He appeared to be flicking through messages on his phone but he looked up when the two women approached him. 

“We’re here to collect some readings on the request of Doctor Phillips.” Kate said confidently. The cop nodded.

“He mentioned you two would be coming.” he replied standing up to unlock the door for them. “I’m sure you two don’t need to be reminded not to open the modesty curtain?”

“Of course.” confirmed Kate.

The cop stared pointedly at Georgia.

“Oh, of course! Wouldn’t dream of it!” she stammered. 

He eyed her suspiciously but opened the door anyway stepping back to let them in. 

  
  


The first thing Georgia noticed when she entered the room was that the modesty curtains had been fully drawn all around the hospital bed shielding the occupant from view. What she next noticed had her heart fluttering in her chest. The iconic red suit, looking slightly worse for wear, was folded neatly on the chair next to the curtain. She crept over to it. 

“Georgia!” hissed Kate shaking her head “No touching the superhero suit!” 

“I wasn’t going to!” she whispered back “I just wanted a closer look.” 

Kate rolled her eyes. 

The suit was looking pretty messed up. The iconic lightning bolt emblem was cracked and burnt in places. One of the sleeves was more hole than fabric and though the suit was red there were a few distinct darker red patches which could only be one thing. 

Suddenly Georgia was stuck with the thought of the man who had been wearing the suit rather than the superhero she and so many others idolised. A lump formed in her throat. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kate slowly pulling back the curtain. 

“Kate!”

Kate paused and stared at her confused. 

“What are you doing?” Georgia asked in a hushed whisper. 

“What? Aren’t you curious?”

Georgia scurried over and grabbed her friend's hand.

“Of course I am!” she whispered “But... I don’t know! We shouldn’t.” 

“Come on!” Kate argued back, both of them still keeping their voices to a whisper. “I’m not going to use up my favour with Phillips and not even have a quick peek. You can close your eyes if you want.”

Georgia said nothing her curiosity winning out. Kate pulled back the curtain, just a crack and in spite of herself Georgia leaned forward to have a look. 

He was handsome and young - much younger than she had imagined. He also had thick brown hair. For some reason, she had always imagined him blond. He lay there breathing softly with help from the nasal cannula he was attached to. He looked so… peaceful. 

“I feel like I recognise him from somewhere.” whispered Kate.

“Yeah..” agreed Georgia. He did look familiar but she couldn’t place him. Then something else caught her attention.

“What’s actually wrong with him?” she asked. Kate shrugged.

“Don’t know the full details. Phillips said he had some pretty severe burns and had inhaled a lot of smoke from the fire.” 

“Weird, because he doesn’t look hurt at all.” 

As if her words had woken him up The Flash suddenly sat bolt upright then doubled over coughing violently. Kate pulled the curtains closed. Georgia put her hands over her mouth. He coughed some more - apparently the smoke inhalation had affected him more than his outward appearance let on. They heard him groan the coughs finally stopping. 

“Erm… Mr Flash sir?” called Georgia through the curtains. Kate stared at her incredulously. Georgia just shugged. 

He coughed again before replying.

“Yes?” his voice was incredibly horse.

“Would you like a glass of water?” Georgia asked. Kate rushed over to the table where a jug of water was placed and poured him a glass. 

“Where am I?” was all The Flash replied. He sounded confused and his voice wavered a little. 

“You are in Central City Hospital Mr… Mr Flash.” replied Kate sticking her hand holding the glass of water through the gap in the curtain. “You collapsed after saving all those night workers from the Textile factory last night. You were brought here.”

There was a pause then Kate felt the glass of water being taken from her. They heard him drain it in one and then cough again. A pale hand holding the empty glass appeared through the curtain in front of Georgia and Kate. 

“Could I have some more please?” he asked. Georgia rushed over to the jug and filled the glass so quickly they might as well call her The Flash. 

She handed it back to him.

“Thank you.” he croaked. Then before drinking, he continued rather sheepishly “I notice that I’m not wearing my mask… or anything else.” 

“Yes! That is why we are behind this curtain!” gushed Georgia “Your suit was quite damaged. This curtain isn’t just for your modesty but also your identity. No one has been permitted to see you other than Doctor Phillips who is the very definition of discreet. No need to worry. Your right to your secret identity is being fully respected here Mr Flash.” 

Kate gave Georgia a withering look. 

“You two didn’t take a peek did you?” he asked. Georgia felt her palms start to sweat. 

“Of course not!” said Kate a little too quickly. 

There was another awkward pause. Georgia, desperate to break it grabbed his suit and passed it through the curtain. 

“Hope you have more than one of these!” she joked. 

He took it from her chuckling and stifled another cough. 

“My tailor isn’t going to be very happy with me.” he laughed. 

Then suddenly there was a crackle of lightning, a gust of wind, and the curtains blew open. The Flash stood in front of them, mask on and though his suit was burnt in places he looked nonetheless a hero. 

“Thanks for your help,” he said with a smile though his voice still sounded very horse. 

“No… no problem Flash.” stuttered Georgia. 

And with that he was gone, flashing out the room in a tremendous gust of wind. The two nurses rushed to the door but he was long gone. 

“I guess he’s feeling better?” asked the cop looking up at them. 

“Looks like it!” replied Kate grinning from ear to ear. 

* * *

Jitters had the best coffee in town but also the longest queues. Georgia sighed and shoved her hands in her pocket. 

“Honestly, some days I think I’d rather have the coffee we get in the nurse’s office.” she sighed. 

“You must be sleep-deprived.” laughed Kate.

It had been a few days since their Flash adventure and head nurse Jane had not let their hijinks go unpunished - even if they had technically been authorised to see him. However, they were now on the coffee run for the foreseeable future. Luckily no one seemed to suspect that they had actually seen The Flash’s unmasked face. Georgia had burned that image into her memory mostly due to the guilt she felt. He was just a person when it came down to it. A person who deserved his privacy as much as the next. 

Finally, it was their turn to order.

“What can I get you?” asked the barista with a smile. 

“Two Flashes and an americano with an extra shot please?” asked Georgia reaching for her purse. She really must be sleep-deprived as she managed to fumble her purse out of her pocket and drop it on the floor. 

“Klutz.” laughed Kate making no attempt to help pick it up. 

Georgia sighed and bent down but someone was already handing it back to her. 

“You dropped this?” asked an almost familiar voice.

“Thanks” she replied looking up and nearly dropped her purse again. Smiling down at her was The Flash. But not in his suit, not in his mask, just the handsome young man she had watched peacefully sleeping just a few days before. 

“No worries,” he said now looking slightly concerned at her stunned expression. He glanced at Kate who was also staring at him, mouth agape. Then it appeared to dawn on him as he slowly began to recognise them.

“Barry! Hurry up will you!” someone called from the entryway. 

The Flash, or rather Barry, smiled nervously, nodded his farewell, then set off at a jog “Sorry Iris!” he called. 

Georgia stared. 

“Iris... Iris West? Like The Flash blog Iris West?“ she asked under her breath.

“Of course…” agreed Kate staring after them as The Flash put his arm around the beautiful woman who had been waiting for him. 

“Yeah, that’s Iris. She used to work here.” said the barista. 

“And who’s that?” asked Kate

“That’s her shadow, Barry.” 

“Barry.” repeated Georgia in a daze. 

“Are you two going to pay for these coffees or not?”


End file.
